


Dream a little dream of me

by Queenofthebees



Series: Undisclosed desires in your heart [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dream Sex, F/M, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Making Love, Missing Scene, Scotland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She inhaled sharply as the beeping of her phone cut through her mind. As her eyes slowly opened, she tried desperately to cling to the image of her dream. The feel of Jon’s arms around her, their love making, the future they could have.Her smile grew as she thought about how one day, maybe in the not too distant future, they wouldn’t have a corridor separating them.Missing scene from I Won't Let You Be Denied where Sansa dreams of Jonsa babies.





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonsatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonsatrash/gifts).



> Heads up, I am going to be flooding Jon/Sansa tag with Jonsa baby fics in every possible way I can think of :p  
> (Rice, rice baby! ROFL)
> 
> You don't really need to have read IWLYBD for this. Just basically, they had a FWB arrangement, it fell apart, Jon's been in love with Sansa forever but has loads of issues that he can't have a relationship right now and Sansa is slowly realising she wants Jon as more than a friend. There, it's summed up lol.

“Here we are,” Sansa declared as she opened the door and gestured Jon inside of the flat. “It isn’t as big as my flat in Glasgow but, hey, it is big enough.”

“It’s cute,” he agreed as he hovered by the sofa, fingers twisting in the straps of his backpack. Sansa smiled, beckoning him to follow her down the hall.

“So, I put you in my room,” she said before she paused, glancing over her shoulder at him. “Is that…okay? I didn’t want to put you on the sofa.”

“I …if you’re okay with me sleeping in there…” he replied, trailing off with a nervous smile.

“Well, I’ll let you get sorted. The bathroom is over there,” she pointed to the room at the end of the corridor. “There are towels in the bottom drawer of my big chest of drawers.”

“Thanks Sansa,” he whispered as he stepped into the room. Sansa smiled, watching him silently as he started to unpack.

“I’m going to have a nap for a couple of hours,” she said after a moment. “I’m just in Mya’s room across the way if you need anything.”

“Okay,” he responded, smiling warmly at her over his shoulder. “I might have a nap as well. Although, I have been struggling to sleep with nerves but worth a shot.”

“See you in a couple of hours,” she quipped, giving him a small wave as she turned and went into Mya’s room, her room for the next week she supposed.

She quickly changed into her pyjamas and set an alarm on her phone to go off in a couple of hours before she set it down on the cabinet and settled down onto the bed. Within moments, she was succumbing to sleep.

***

_“Mummy!”_

_She turned from where she was washing up at the kitchen sink, grinning at the two year old that came bounding towards her, her dark braid bouncing over her shoulder as she extended her arms for a hug._

_Sansa wiped her hands on the towel and immediately knelt down to embrace the child, lifting her up in her arms._

_“How is my darling girl? Did you have a good sleep hmm?”_

_The door opened and the child immediately squirmed as they looked over her shoulder, trying to escape her to greet their guest._

_“Daddy!”_

_Sansa turned, grinning as she set the girl down and watched her bound across the floor, straight into Jon’s arms._

_“Hey,” he greeted, kissing his daughter’s forehead and smiling that gorgeous soft smile at her, the one that made her blush and shiver with desire._

_“Hi,” she replied, coming to join the embrace when he beckoned her over. She sighed contentedly when he pressed a firm, lingering kiss to her own forehead._

_“Jon,” she whispered, her fingers running through her daughter’s hair, soft and curly like her father’s. He hummed in acknowledgement as he placed the girl down once more. “I want another.”_

_He looked at her with a barely contained smirk, his hand curling around her waist._

_“Well, I never could say no to you sweetheart,” he teased. Sansa laughed._

_“Yes, she is evidence enough of that,” she replied, looking fondly at where their daughter is playing with the dolls house she had placed in the corner._

_“Hmm, I’m pretty sure that night it was you unable to say no to me,” he responded, pulling her to him until her back was to his chest, his arms wrapping around her and his hands resting protectively on her stomach as if she was already carrying his child._

_“I love you,” he whispered intro her hair. She smiled, twisting in his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips._

_“I love you too.”_

_The dream shifted then, the feel of Jon’s beard scraping her skin as he kissed along her neck, up her jaw and her cheeks. His breath was caressing her ear as he moved inside of her, slow and gentle and perfect._

_She moaned, her hands gripping in his curls and stroking down his back, needing to feel closer to him, wanting to feel him in every possible way._

_“Gods, Jon,” she groaned, feeling the soft stirring in her belly. He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes dark and desperate as he watched her come apart beneath him._

_He grunted as she tensed around him, his hips moving faster as he chased his own end. His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue slipping past her lips to stroke her own as he groaned with his release._

_He panted against her mouth, pressing kiss after kiss to her lips and across her face. She grinned against the assault, giving him a kiss of her own against his shoulder as her hands stroked the firm muscles of his arms, shoulders and back._

_“I love you,” she mumbled against his skin, turning to bury her face in his neck. He shivered beneath her touch, leaning down to give her lips another soft peck._

_“I love you too,” he whispered._

***

She inhaled sharply as the beeping of her phone cut through her mind. As her eyes slowly opened, she tried desperately to cling to the image of her dream. The feel of Jon’s arms around her, their love making, the future they could have.

She sighed, rolling onto her back and pushing her hair from her eyes as she thought about the dream. It had definitely been in her old flat in Glasgow, she wondered if that was because that was where this whole thing with Jon had started.

She thought about the child, how their daughter had looked so much like Jon. She wondered if she had looked like Jon’s mother too? Jon had no photos of his mother but from Aegon and Daenerys, Sansa could say that Jon must have inherited his looks from his mother.

Sansa smiled softly to herself, her eyes glancing towards the door where she knew, just across the hallway, was Jon.

Her smile grew as she thought about how one day, maybe in the not too distant future, they wouldn’t have a corridor separating them.


End file.
